


Moosebumps/麋鹿自行车事件

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bad PunsBad Pick-Up Lines, But with 100 percent more moose, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Road Cycling, Swearing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 史蒂夫感觉自己正处于某种梦幻的高热状态，他向前又走进了几步，“嘿，你没事吧？”107抬起头，近距离观察下的脸蛋比刚才更好看，甚至（或者说，史蒂夫的头脑风暴压根帮不了他自己）连两颊都泛上过度运动的健康红晕，额头上淌着汗珠。他看上去确实有几分癫狂。“哈，”107说，低头瞥了瞥史蒂夫的身体，然后又抬抬头，“我知道咱们才认识，但是你的老二看上去快被勒死了。”





	Moosebumps/麋鹿自行车事件

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moosebumps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531490) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> 本故事根据真实事件改编：两个月前在我指挥的一场ITT（个人计时赛）*中，一头麋鹿把一个自行车手扑在了沟里。肩膀脱臼的他后来给孩子们讲了一个荒唐的故事。当时我脑海中只浮现出一颗被氨纶紧身衣包裹的屁股。
> 
> （个人计时赛：公路自行车赛的一种，考验的是选手自身的力量、耐力与技巧）
> 
> 图片来源@cryo-bucky（汤不热），画得非常的传神，简直太有爱了><  
> 谢谢帮忙要到授权的作者太太XD

将公路自行车发展为业余爱好的最大缺点，史蒂夫有时会忍不住去想，那就是他妈的根本没办法在纽约市区练习。他当然能够在希望公园里骑车，顺带收获车后一篮筐的窃窃私语和咯咯嘲笑，或者在市区车流里穿梭冒险。但很明显乡下才是更好选择，尤其是那些越过田野与森林的宁静公路。

 

但不幸的是，找到一条宁静公路首先意味着要先开上几个小时的车。好几次史蒂夫都在被围困的水泄不通的周末车流中思考人生，为什么他的业余爱好没有选择综合健身、或者集邮、或者把塑料袋叠成微型三角、或者居家达人爱做的整理工作呢？那肯定容易得不是一星半点。

 

但话说回来，公路自行车赛的确是一个神不知鬼不觉的周末度假的好方法，这也是史蒂夫在美丽的五月清晨来到纽约北部的主要原因，他在这个靠近加拿大边境的地方参加了今年第一场个人计时赛。

 

本场比赛由当地自行车协会举办。佩吉认识这个协会里的大部分人。从护理学校毕业后，她一直在附近城市里做实验室助手。这次也是她先答应协会做本次的医疗志愿者，随后她转身就把史蒂夫和萨姆拖上了北上之路，就跟史蒂夫会放弃这场乡村比赛似的。萨姆是史蒂夫此行的精神支柱，他在为身穿紧身衣的骑手们的拍照中迅速燃起了对摄影的浓厚热情。

 

“你的联盟非常袖珍，”萨姆出现在史蒂夫的身侧，相机包安全地挎在肩膀上。他指了指史蒂夫身后的人说，“只有你和107号选手，不管这家伙是谁，很明显氨纶俱乐部在这里并没有怎么受欢迎。”

 

史蒂夫转过头向萨姆指的方向看去。一个高个子背对他们站着，手臂文有纹身，正和一个睡眼惺忪却点头如捣蒜的男人说话。这家伙穿了一件黑色短裤和鲜艳T恤搭配的夏季骑行服，每一寸布料都紧紧依附着他的身体。

 

107号选手的坐姿很好地展现着屁股以上的背部曲线。来自后方的灼热目光假托打量背后数字的名号，趁机在眼前的美丽风光间一饱眼福。107真是为比赛量身打造的类型，史蒂夫一边感慨，一边努力克制自己过于痴迷的视线：劲瘦的肌肉呈美观的流线型，一双腿又长又直、史蒂夫一点都不介意让它缠在自己腰上，还有那颗丰满的、神气活现的屁股、他很确定那就是沐浴后自己的幻想型号。

 

107和他的助手——从他身上沾满的链条润滑油估计的——正站在一辆自行车旁。上帝啊，它绝对能荣登“史蒂夫见过最恶心的自行车”的榜首。哑光黑的外表配以银色的细节装饰，实心轮胎在油漆的的鼎力相助下看起来就像是几块锁在一起的金属板，倒是和他手臂的纹身有几分相似之处。它肯定是专门定制的，极有可能价格不菲。

 

“醒醒，史蒂夫。”不合时宜的声音在耳边响起，萨姆的手在眼前乱晃个不停，“别朝人暗送秋波了，你得去热身。”

 

107恰好在这时弯下了腰（史蒂夫差点没吞下自己的舌头）拿起靠在脚上的气动头盔，戴在头上，拍了拍身旁修理工的肩膀，抓住了自己的车把。史蒂夫赶紧也这么做，结果差点被自己的脚给绊倒。身后某处传来萨姆一声刻意的长叹。

 

整个冬天史蒂夫都一直接受单车练习，但即使如此他也仍觉得自己有些技艺生疏。他艳羡地看着107跃上自行车的轻松身影，然后转过身去做热身运动。这辆赛用自行车的感觉非常好，和平时骑得那辆明显不同，他很快就找到了最佳位置，兴奋的神经为接下来的考验抖个不停。这将是一次时速15公里的全速冲刺，在充足的练习铺垫后，环境是否熟悉并不能对他构成威胁。史蒂夫的每个毛孔都充满了自信，这次比赛势将开启一个基础良好的夏季自行车新赛季。

 

热身一结束，史蒂夫就做好了出发的准备。萨姆拍了拍他的背，慢条斯理地溜达回距终点几百码*的拍照地点。

（1码≈0.91米）

 

史蒂夫比107先出发了整整两分钟，他对自己的耐力了如指掌，完全能够自行掌控车速，既不会立刻耗尽所有力气，也不会低于预计速度。比赛的前半段在令人愉悦的薄雾中度过，渐入佳境的史蒂夫轻松而平稳地踩着脚蹬，尽情享受着拂面的微风和清新的空气。除了一旁悠闲遛狗的行人，和一辆偶然闯入的拖拉机外，公路上安静得出奇。拖拉机被比赛的志愿者们在十字路口上拦下，熄了火等待史蒂夫的通过。

 

然后，在十英里*的标志处，一个融合紫粉黑三色的奇怪生物从他身旁呼啸而过。史蒂夫的大脑瞬间黑屏，他死死瞪着107的后背，嘴巴长得大大的，在大脑重启之前一直保持着这副蠢状。他咬咬牙，更用力地踩脚蹬。

（10英里≈16.1千米）

 

107的速度快得出奇且精神高度集中。看着他完美的状态和力量勃发的大腿，史蒂夫的膝盖有点发软，他故意紧跟在那人身后。这件事一点都不难。但要是换做其他比赛的话，史蒂夫一定会全力争取领先，拼得一个优秀成绩。可话说回来这是今年第一次公路个人赛——老实说，这是此试驾——史蒂夫得承认107的屁股让他有些分心，后面的角度更适合观察它，所以还有什么可着急的呢。

 

终点即将到达。萨姆坐在路边的一块岩石上，手里的单发咔哒咔哒拍个不停。这时突然从远方闯来一声叫嚷，“麋鹿！”一个棕色的巨大物体应声出现在公路上。

 

史蒂夫惊恐地注视着，嘴巴张得比鸡蛋还大。一头成年麋鹿熟练地横跨马路，超速行驶地撞飞前方的自行车，送107飞上了一旁的沥青公路。受害者没能及时拧上踏板锁，这给自行车带来了毁灭性的后果——它跟自己的主人一起腾空而起。107重重地跌在地上，身上的碳纤维和氨纶衣物让他在路面上滑了一下。

 

史蒂夫的身体抢在脑子恢复运转之前瑟缩了一下。他使劲地按住刹车，差点没把自己从车杆上扔下来，“靠。”他嚷道，勉强扣上踏板锁，迅速从车上爬下，随手把它往路边一扔，“天哪。”

 

萨姆悠悠地把相机放到路旁，眨巴下眼睛，张了张嘴巴。另一边107从地上慢吞吞地坐起，看上去有点吃惊，一脚踢上了车锁，贸然之举害得他整张脸的肌肉都痛苦得扭在一起。左臂和腿上都有很严重的擦伤。他试着活动了一下左脚踝，嘴巴立刻疼得向两边咧开。这很有可能是扭伤。但当他看到残缺不全的可怜自行车时，扭曲的脸部肌肉瞬间变成了惊恐。

 

“这他妈，”107吼道，他的头猛地朝麋鹿的方向甩去，后者正在远处的路边悠然而立，这让暴躁的107看上去像个十足蠢货。他到底意识到交通事故的罪魁祸首了没有？史蒂夫有点不太确定。“你他妈的知道定制那个框架要多少钱吗？我会把账单寄给你，婊子，看着我！我他妈的一定会抓住你，然后把账单射进你的屁股！”

 

萨姆和史蒂夫目瞪口呆地盯着他。107摘下他那顶磨坏、开裂的破头盔，用力朝幕后元凶掷去，成功地把它劝回了森林。他好得出奇的准头给史蒂夫留下了异常深刻的印象。

 

摘下头盔的107带着种疯狂的魅力：被汗水打湿的棕发上扎着法式发辫，狂野怒火点燃的灰色眼睛，挺直的鼻子以及愤怒大张的嘴。史蒂夫消化了这个现实，慢慢滑落的目光死死地盯在那身过于贴身的紧身衣和被其包裹的瘦削身体上。突然间穿着运动短裤成了件艰难的事。

 

107终于注意到手臂上的擦伤：一片血淋淋的擦伤横在手臂上，把他的纹身搞得乱七八糟，他发出一声凄厉的尖叫，“这他妈在搞什么。”随后尖叫转变为无处发泄的愤怒，他一把扯下手套，狠狠向麋鹿跑远的方向扔去，“滚回来，该死的森林母牛，我会把你变成一件可恶的毛皮大衣！你知道这个纹身花了多少钱吗，你这不要脸的跳蚤窝！”

 

萨姆发出一声气喘吁吁的古怪声音，就像被什么噎住似的。史蒂夫没有办法把眼睛从这个四处喷火的受伤男人身上移开。后者不住抖动的嘴唇正不断地吐出对森林动物的咒骂。他身上挂了一面双性恋旗帜，胸前有巨大的“Barton’s Bi&Cycle ”标志。

 

史蒂夫非常确定自己有点坠入爱河。  
“史蒂夫”山姆从岩石上迈着小碎步跑了下来，嘴里不住地发出嘶嘶声，随手把相机放在肩膀上的袋子里。“那家伙被麋鹿撞了，别再傻站在那儿情意绵绵地盯着人家了！靠，快送他去看医生啊。”

 

“对啊。”史蒂夫眨着眼睛说，仍在爱神丘比特之鹿带来的巨大冲击中陶醉不已。

 

萨姆痛苦地呻吟着。

 

史蒂夫感觉自己正处于某种梦幻的高热状态，他向前又走进了几步，“嘿，你没事吧？”

 

107抬起头，近距离观察下的脸蛋比刚才更好看，甚至（或者说，史蒂夫的头脑风暴压根帮不了他自己）连两颊都泛出过度运动的健康红晕，额头上淌满汗珠。他看上去确实有几分癫狂。

 

“哈，”107说，低头瞥了瞥史蒂夫的身体，然后又抬抬头，“我知道咱们才认识，但是你的老二看上去快被勒死了。”

 

萨姆站在史蒂夫身后的某处，喉咙里发出声奇怪的颤音。史蒂夫低头看了看他的老二，瞬间觉得浑身不自在。好吧，107的话有点道理。史蒂夫以后只会穿黑色的自行车短裤了，红色氨纶对任何有老二的人都起不到该有的作用。

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫像往常一样平静地说。“我可以带你去急救吗?”

 

“你看上去像面美国国旗，”107人回答道，看上去仿佛被摔成了轻微脑震荡，但这一点都不妨碍他对史蒂夫的着装进行无情批判，“我们就要交战了。我的旗帜要更酷一点儿。不过你的其实也还好。”

 

“你的血流得很厉害。”史蒂夫说，眼睛不错神地盯着107左腿上布满的愤怒擦伤，它们看上去很是惨烈，“靠，可以吗？”

 

“可以。”107说，但他看上去就像是立刻会原地休克，史蒂夫有些惊慌，抓住他的T恤下摆，迅速从脑袋上扯下，把沾满黏腻汗液的T恤裹在伤口旁边止血。为了避免看上去实在不堪入目，他努力把一小块干燥的布料固定在伤口处。

 

“我的天哪。”萨姆嚷道，听起来像是在用力憋笑。史蒂夫没有理会他，但他的耳朵都快自燃了，“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，拜托。这他妈的压根没必要好吧，”

 

“闭嘴。”107对萨姆说，认真地盯着史蒂夫的胸肌，亮闪闪的眼睛荡漾着日光，“这非常、非常的有必要。你赶快去找我的麋鹿。”

 

萨姆扑哧一声笑了，放弃了劝说这两人。史蒂夫轻轻地从自行车残骸中拽出107的腿，留意到他扭伤的脚踝，然后小心翼翼地用新娘抱的姿势把他抱了起来，连同那件双性恋旗帜的衬衫一同揽在怀里。107毫不迟疑地朝怀里凑了凑，汗湿的额头倚在史蒂夫赤裸的肩膀上。一瞬间，上演的现实比他原想的更加亲昵。

 

史蒂夫拼命地去想麋鹿。

 

“爱国自行车手，你叫什么？”当史蒂夫开始带他走向下一个拐角的急救处时，107低声问道，灼热的呼吸喷在史蒂夫的脖颈上。

 

“史蒂夫。”史蒂夫回答道，屁股为了维持两人身体的适当距离向后撅起，搂住一个成年男人的手臂也同时在努力地保持平衡，他相当肯定自己现在的样子有点像便秘。

 

“这是一个非常合乎道德的名字。”107赞同道，在史蒂夫不小心撞到他的伤腿的时候，嘴里嘶嘶地倒抽着凉气。“如果你下次打猎时看到那头杀千刀的麋鹿，爱国者史蒂夫，记得告诉它我跟它的事还没完。”

 

“我是个素食主义者，”史蒂夫说。

 

“很好，”107说，史蒂夫向下瞥了他一眼，他的瞳孔中又燃起癫狂的火花，“我需要更多的鲜血。”

 

在他们转过弯时，一个红发女人向他们冲来。“詹姆斯。”她一见到他们就大叫起来，“你能给我解释一下为什么一个志愿者跑进来告诉我你被动物给撞了？你的自行车他妈的也挂了？”

 

“小娜，”很明显被称作詹姆斯的107说道，“做个甜心，献出你出色的地下行动知识库，我需要你去追踪一头麋鹿。”

 

“除了把你这个蠢货送到最近的医院之外，我什么都不会做的。”小娜回复道，随后她锐利的视线聚集到史蒂夫身上，“你他妈的是谁？”

 

“嗯,”史蒂夫说。“我是史蒂夫。当麋鹿出现时，我正好在他身后不远处。”

 

“噢，”小娜眯起眼睛盯着他，然后迅速向四周扫视了一圈，“来吧。克林特会带你的自行车回来的。詹姆斯，他很有可能会当场哭出来，就像你知道的那样。”

 

“你他妈的以为我刚从震惊中恢复过来的时候想做什么啊。”詹姆斯抱紧史蒂夫，小声嘀咕着。他的身体非常温暖，史蒂夫努力地东想西想来转移自己的注意力。

 

厕纸。已故母亲烹饪的糟糕的炖卷心菜。亚利桑那多口味冰茶。猫猫面包。比赛过后自行车短裤的气味。

 

这一招真是太好用了。

 

小娜带着他们走进一顶标有“急救”手写字体的小型派对帐篷里。佩吉在他们进来的时候刚好抬起头来，意识到受骗的脸立刻沉了下来，“史蒂夫，”她说，“你在搞什么？你为什么要赤膊上阵？”

 

“不要看我。”史蒂夫激动地叫喊道，把詹姆斯抱得更紧，“都是麋鹿。”

 

“我下地行走之时就是那头麋鹿的死期。”詹姆斯欢快地补充道，声音中带着种歇斯底里的疯狂。

 

佩吉打量了他们许久，犀利的目光慢条斯理地在史蒂夫和詹姆斯之间打转。然后她挑起眉看向小娜。对方朝她耸耸肩。佩吉微微眯起双眼。

 

“好吧，”她慢吞吞地说，指了指放在角落里的折叠床。“把他放下，我要诊察一下。”

 

史蒂夫弯下身子把詹姆斯放在床上，向后退了几步，但是詹姆斯抓住了他的手腕，睁大眼睛抬头看着他，“替我报仇，”他严肃地说。那副神情让史蒂夫忍俊不禁。

 

“我会努力的。”史蒂夫郑重地承诺，然后便开始在周边来回踱步。佩吉剥下那件脏兮兮的衬衫，朝那受灾严重且印象深刻的地方吹了声口哨。受伤的脚踝被绑住、冰敷、抬高，随后佩吉做了一整套头部检查。史蒂夫一直留在那里。小娜若有所思地盯着他，这份密切关注让史蒂夫浑身不舒服，他开始慢慢向门口退去。

 

“去弄件新衬衫，史蒂夫。”佩吉一边清洗詹姆斯手臂上的擦伤，一边意有所指地说。然后她对詹姆斯说，“以防不测，你应该去医院检查一下，但你看起来只是轻微的脑震荡和脚踝扭伤。”

 

“等巴顿带着自行车回来，我们就带他去医院。”小娜表示同意。史蒂夫抓住最后的线索，飞快走出了帐篷，临走前不忘恋恋不舍地朝詹姆斯瞥去最后一眼。詹姆斯刚好回过头来，大大的眼睛嵌在苍白的小脸上，看得史蒂夫心都快碎了。

 

詹姆斯要去医院了，天知道他会去哪家。一旦佩吉获准离开，史蒂夫就得开车回纽约，很有可能再也见不到詹姆斯了。除非他们会在纽约北部的另一次竞赛中偶然相遇。这个残酷的设想让他垂头丧气。他通常不会这么快这么猛烈地迷恋上一个人，但那些场合里通常也不会将麋鹿和俊俏的愤怒公路自行车手包含在内。

 

史蒂夫四处闲逛地寻找萨姆，后者把他的自行车从事故现场带了回来，眼下正坐在史蒂夫的睡袋上往嘴里塞着什锦杂果，他们的车就在旁边。

 

“嘿。”萨姆看到史蒂夫后朝他打了声招呼，从屁股底下捞出一件干衬衫扔给他，“你的脸为什么变得这么长？看上去就跟麋鹿踢了你的小狗似的。”

 

“他的名字是詹姆斯，”拽着衬衫的史蒂夫悲不自胜地说。“他要去医院检查了。”

 

“哎呦，但这可能是他原地起飞后的最好结果。”萨姆赞同道，“你要突袭医院，让他倾倒在你的魅力之下，再答应跟你生上六千个带两个轮子的好宝宝吗？”

 

“不。”史蒂夫说，此刻他强烈渴望能买到本杰瑞冰激凌的所有口味，以熬过这场心碎的折磨。“他可以住在任何地方，萨姆。他可能来自佛蒙特州或缅因州*，可能他压根就是加拿大人。上帝啊，我再也见不到他了。”

（*佛蒙特州和缅因州都在美国的东北部，与同在史蒂夫所在的布鲁克林区距离较近）

 

“史蒂夫，”萨姆说，看上去像是被彻底打败了。“那个混蛋的纽约口音是我这辈子听过的最浓厚的一个。要是他是从该死的佛蒙特州来的，我就把我的相机包给吃了。况且没有一个加拿大人能像这家伙一样刻薄和愤怒”

 

“那不代表什么。”史蒂夫悲痛地说，“他可能来自新泽西*，或者布朗克斯*。”

（*新泽西州：位于纽约东南部，两者距离很近。是美国人口密度最高的一个州）

（*布朗克斯区：纽约五个区中最北面的一个，也是离布鲁克林区最远的一个）

 

“别太煽情了，宝贝。布朗克斯也是纽约的一部分。”萨姆说，但史蒂夫仍悲伤地摇摇头。

 

“萨姆，你知道从布鲁克林南部到布朗克斯要多久吗？要好几个小时。”

 

“我投降了，伙计。”萨姆深深地叹了一口气，站起来打开汽车后备箱，“我现在只希望你能孤独地死去。”

 

史蒂夫认为这是种极有可能发生的设想。

 

*

 

两周后，史蒂夫站在弗拉特布什路和科特尔尤路的十字路口上等着红灯。这是傍晚时分，他手中提着装满啤酒的CVS购物袋*，正为没有用自己的塑料袋却选择超市所配发的而沉浸在愧疚中，他发誓今后要更好地贯彻自己的回收利用事业。这时，身旁的汽车喇叭突然响了，把他吓了一跳。

（*CVS 美国门店最多的药品连锁店）

 

“小心点，你这混蛋。”有人嚷道，史蒂夫猛地抬起头，这个声音听起来惊人得熟悉。

 

107，不，是詹姆斯，正站在人行道边，两腿间夹着一辆自行车，朝面前突然刹车的司机竖起两根中指。那人刚为通过不断变化的信号灯在公路上超速行驶。他穿着自行车短裤和黑色紧身衣，头盔不再是花哨的竞赛头盔，换成了一顶标准型号的。他看起来又疲惫又恼怒，但还是那么漂亮，让史蒂夫一时间忘记了如何呼吸。

 

詹姆斯低着头，稳坐在自行车上等待绿灯，嘴里自言自语地嘀咕着。史蒂夫本该在穿过马路了，但是他的脚却像是被人行道粘住似的，周围的人不费吹灰之力地来来往往，只剩下他入迷地站在原处。

 

“詹姆斯？”史蒂夫犹豫地问道，仿佛不敢相信这是事实。但是詹姆斯还是听到了，他抬起头，遇上了史蒂夫的视线。

 

他皱了一下眉头，然后眉毛在惊讶和识别中翘的更高，他问道，“爱国者史蒂夫？”

 

“是的，”史蒂夫说，脑内不假思索蹦出的第一想法居然是：因为我想和你一起巡回比赛，所以你才会刚好出现在这里。“你找到那头麋鹿了吗？”

 

詹姆斯大笑了一声，跳下自行车，把它抬到人行道上避开车流，让它靠在路灯柱旁。他解开头盔挂在车把上，看架势像是打算和史蒂夫聊上15秒以上：他的头发看上去很是柔软，微笑时眼角会皱起笑纹。史蒂夫想跟他生很多孩子。

 

“没有，”詹姆斯说，“但是我准备到秋天雇巴顿去打猎。他很擅长射箭。”他向史蒂夫伸出一只手，“那头可恶的毛皮奶牛阻止我做个货真价实的自我介绍。我是巴基·巴恩斯。”

 

“巴基，”史蒂夫重复了一遍，相当确定自己刚才听到了天使的吟唱。他握了握巴基的手，“很高兴，嗯，认识你。再一次。我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他也许应该放开巴基的手，“你的腿怎么样？”

 

“好得跟新的似的。”巴基不自然地咧嘴一笑，他也没有放开史蒂夫的手。“但是我的纹身全毁了。”

 

史蒂夫向下瞥了一眼，果然，巴基的手臂上还有几处疤，粉色的新肌破坏了纹身的线条，“你似乎对这个相当冷漠。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地评价道。

 

巴基哼了一声，眼睛中又闪现出那团疯狂的火焰，“相信我，也许我看上去很冷漠，但倘若我这辈子能再见到那头万恶的麋鹿，我一定会朝它挥动桌子，然后亲自用牙齿咬死它。要是你知道标本制作的地方，现在正是告知我的最好时候。我要把它的头送给它的家人以示警告。

”

史蒂夫热情地点了点头，意识到自己可能接受到对方的潜藏技能暗示时不由自主地摇摇头。巴基对他咧嘴一笑，然后向下瞥了一眼，似乎直到这时才意识到他们还在手拉手，像一对白痴一样傻乎乎地站在便利店前。史蒂夫很确定自己的啤酒一点儿都不凉了，但是谁在乎呢。

 

巴基松开手，史蒂夫没准会为失去这点儿联系而暗自伤感。但这都是他没看到巴基脸红时会发生的情况。他脸红得当然不算很明显，潮红也有一定几率是激烈骑车导致的。但是那个忸怩微垂的脑袋可绝对不是史蒂夫臆想出来的，这时史蒂夫才反映过来自己遇上大麻烦了，因为巴基？

 

巴基真他妈的可爱。

 

“嘿，”史蒂夫脱口而出，“你是那件黄衬衫吗?”

 

巴基抬起头，他被吓了一跳，张开嘴像是想说什么，但是史蒂夫拦住了他，“因为我想让你裹住我。”

 

一段沉重且意味深长的静默持续了很久，史蒂夫开始由衷希望自己能当场液化，以便能不动声色地流进下水道里。接着巴基便爆发出一阵大笑，只是大笑，根本就停不下来，笑得弯下腰，笑得捂住肚子，不停不停不停地笑，笑到脸蛋通红，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，手指努力擦去眼角的泪水。

 

史蒂夫再次坠入爱河。

 

“哦，不，”巴基的声音被欢快的笑声打断了。“他妈的当然不，你长得很帅，而且像个该死的呆子。我的天哪，这可真让人烦心，上帝。”他又擦了擦眼睛，站起了身，深吸了一口气，“史蒂夫，一起吃披萨怎么样？”

 

史蒂夫特别肯定他的灵魂已经飞离了自己的身体，“是的，”他艰难地说，“是的，那听起来很棒。”

 

巴基的脸上咧出一个大大的笑容，“真的吗？”

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩，笨拙地说，“那次在北部的时候，我没有把握机会。”他说，“但是我现在可不想让麋鹿再撞你一次。”

 

巴基又输了一次。他一边咯咯发笑，一边向史蒂夫的方向甩出一只手，史蒂夫向他走近，让那只手落在他的胸口上。巴基咬了咬嘴唇，吸了吸鼻子，努力让自己平静下来，然后他将手悄悄伸向史蒂夫的脖颈，忍笑的嘴唇不停地抽搐着。

 

“那很好，”他说，嘴角不受控制地翘起，“因为今夜我可以推动爱情。”

 

说真的，听过这样的双关语之后，史蒂夫还能做什么呢？“我能吻你吗？”他问道，双手已经先行落在巴基的腰线上，感受着紧身衣下修长而温暖的身体。

 

“你他妈的比我强，”巴基笑着说，身体前倾，一把将史蒂夫拽下，凑近的嘴唇亲了他一口。当史蒂夫回吻过去时，巴基让两人贴得更近，一只手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，另一只手仍紧抓自行车不放，时刻警惕着哪个投机主义混蛋毁掉这场浪漫，趁机顺走这辆自行车。

 

巴基接吻就像骑自行一样聚精会神，把史蒂夫的膝盖搅得像果冻一样又软又绵，史蒂夫忍不住对这一切的幕后黑手麋鹿心怀感激。他的手微微向下滑动，落在巴基的臀部曲线上。

 

这是一颗非常非常棒的屁股。史蒂夫也许在——只是也许，他拒绝承认——小心翼翼地捏着它。

 

CVS旁一个经营水果摊的家伙在向他们鼓掌，史蒂夫认为唇畔绽放的巴基的笑容值得两周以来受的所有折磨，它包括与萨姆和佩吉驱车回纽约时的每个痛苦时分，和两周内吞下的整整十桶冰激凌。

 

他们一起吃了披萨。环巴基自行车赛成为了史蒂夫一生中最棒的性爱。巴基证明自己是一个既聪明又努力，相当幽默而且有点疯狂的人。他近乎完美，甚至在全食超市里都会使用自带的可回收塑料袋。

 

*

 

史蒂夫生日那天，萨姆送给他一个大大的拥抱和一个手工制作的折叠相册，里面装有八张巴基与麋鹿相撞的系列照片。当巴基注意到时，他的眼睛会因燃烧的怒火而失去焦距。所以后来史蒂夫把它藏在自己的办公室里，在这里他可以尽情地用充满爱意的眼神凝视它。

 

巴基送给他一件印有“Barton’s Bi&Cycle ”官方标志的自行车衬衫，然后把它绑在了床柱上。史蒂夫的生日过得再完美不过。

 

不过，他其实有点想给那头麋鹿送个果篮。

 

FIN


End file.
